Lick the Flames
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Farid and Meggie, all grown up and alone in the woods. Indeath doesn't exist. MxF Lemon


**A/N: I wrote this way before Inkdeath came out, so Doria doesn't exist and Farid isn't a dickface. So please enjoy.**

_Lick the Flames_

Farid quickly dropped his gaze to the fire he was kindling—Meggie always caught him staring at her. The young man licked his fingers and whispered to the fire, coaxing it into flames.

Years had passed since the two were sucked into Inkworld. They decided together they could never leave this story, their second home. They got a small home together and jobs—Meggie as a writer for the King, Farid of course, a fire-charmer. On days off they camped in the woods, embracing the nature they had become a part of, that had become a part of them.

Farid, Meggie noticed, had definitely grown up. He was taller, and much stronger. The 16-year-old couldn't help but wonder about other things that might have matured. She blushed and tried to push the thought to the back of her mind, knowing that even though they lived as a married couple, they had never said those vows that would give her the excuse to think those things.

She as well changed, growing into a more womanly body and acquiring more womanly desires. When she and Farid were in the woods, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to do more than kiss. But Farid was always a gentleman and didn't want to rush her. What he didn't understand was that she wanted him more than anything.

Watching him shirtless by the fire, speaking in a language only the flames could understand, she was overcome with lust for her pretend husband. Suddenly, an idea struck her. By God, she was sick of waiting for him to get over his shyness! It was up to her to take the bull by the horns.

"Farid," she spoke softly, using the most seductive voice she could muster.

"Yes, Meggie?" he answered huskily, aware of her change in mood.

He gulped as her hands went to her dress, unbuttoning the first two buttons and giving him a good view of her breasts. She knew it was wrong and too bold--but she couldn't bring herself to care. Meggie glanced to his crotch, noticing a rather large bulge forming. Oh, what it'd be like to feel that inside her!

"Meggie, if you keep that up I don't know what I'll do." The fire at his hand danced, almost as if it too was trying to seduce him.

"Good. Farid, I don't want to wait anymore! I love you and want to be with you. We live as husband and wife, yet we don't even share the same bed."

"So that's what it is? You want to play the part of husband and wife?" he accused.

"No! I want more with you, Farid, I love you. And I'm sick of waiting for you to realize that I'm not 12 anymore!" With that, she unbuttoned yet another clasp, erasing all possible doubt of her age.

Farid leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced like the fire beside them and the long suppressed lust overtook them.

Meggie knotted her fingers through Farid's hair and pulled his body closer to her. He groaned at the friction to his member and thrust against her, groaning at the restraint of his rough pants. He shed them so quickly the seam almost ripped; but he didn't care. All he cared about was making Meggie happy and satisfying this overwhelming desire.

Clothes were soon tossed to the forest floor as the urge to feel skin on skin grew. Meggie brought her lips to Farid's chest, kissing and sucking his dark skin. His moans grew louder. Meggie trailed down to his belly button, dipping her tongue into it.

"Farid, I want you in me right now," she ordered, basing her actions purely on instinct. All she knew was that there was a void to be filled and he had the tool to do so.

He positioned his throbbing erection at her glistening opening, hesitating slightly, not wanting to hurt her. "Just do it!" she groaned. The fire licked at the firewood, growing more insistent, mirroring their master's desire.

He thrust into her and held still waiting for her to adjust to having her virginity shattered. After a minute, he slowly started thrusting in and out, picking up speed in time to erase her discomfort. Meggie scraped her nails across his back, trying not to scream with pleasure. This was better than her fingers could ever be!

Meggie felt the all too familiar tingling in her stomach, knowing her climax was coming. And judging by Farid's ever quickening pace, so was his.

"Meggie," he gasped out, "I think I'm going to-" She clamped her muscles around him as she came in waves, bringing him to the edge of his control.

"Farid!" she shrieked, over and over again with delight. He pulled his member out just in time, spilling his seed on the grass beside his lover. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. The flames beside him also quieted.

The couple drifted to sleep in each other's arms with the summer breeze hugging their bare bodies.

**A/N: ****Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
